Birds, such as chickens, ducks, geese, guinea fowl, turkeys and others, like many other animals, drop their bodily waste onto the ground beneath them. This waste is messy, sometimes has a foul odor, and contains bacteria. When a large number of birds are in a confined area and, especially, when birds are in an area that is shared by humans, dropping waste onto the ground is repugnant.
Several attempts have been made to attach a diaper-like structure to a bird. However, the prior-art attempts at bird diapers have failed to consider and accommodate a bird's natural desire to rest against a perch while perching or to lie with their stomachs touching the ground. If a bird were to do such activities with currently-known diaper devices, the bird would compress the captured waste against the bird's body.
In addition, many people enjoy birds as pets. These bird owners desire to not only have the bird's company at home, but in other locations as well. To help achieve these two goals, there exists several known leash devices that allow a pet owner to move about while keeping the bird tethered to them. These devices share many similarities with well-known dog leashes. However, there are no known devices that are comfortable to the bird.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.